


When's Mommy Coming Back?

by second_go



Series: 5SOS snippets [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go





	When's Mommy Coming Back?

"You know, Charlotte asked me something interesting yesterday," Luke sat in front of his computer, fingers typing away as he continued writing the emails he had to send to his company's headquarters. 

"Oh, what was it? Was it something to do with boys?" The perky voice on the other side of his phone made him smile slightly, as her teasing tone made him chuckle.

"I don't want to hear her talking about boys anytime soon. But it wasn't."

"Then, what did she ask?"

"She asked me, 'daddy, when's mommy coming back?'"

He heard her gasp on the other side of the line, and he honestly found it hard to hold back a chuckle at her surprise. It was understandable, yes, but he was waiting to tell her the truth.

"What did you say then? I don't believe she's old enough to remember her mother."

"I didn't think so too, so I asked her, 'what do you mean mommy? You haven't seen her in so long.'."

"Oh, that's harsh Luke, even if it's the truth. She's still young." He could imagine how she furrowed her eyebrows in that cute manner that he loved and how her bottom lip would stick out to show how displeased she was at his actions.

"But then she said, 'what are you talking about? I saw her a few days ago'", he smiled when there was only silence on the other end of the line. It was taking her quite a while to think what that meant but when she did...

"Oh, Luke, that's so sweet. But I'm never going to be her mother." And even in rejection she could put it so gently. He closed his eyes, pinching his nose bridge as he sighed.

"I know, but I couldn't tell her that. You've been so much like a mother to her already, Ellie-"

"But I can't. Look, Luke, I'm sorry that I can't live up to the expectations you and Charlotte for me. But I'm only a caretaker when you're not around. You're always on those business trips and meetings and having a relationship with you Luke-"

"I'm not asking for a real relationship with you. I just," he found it hard to search for the words. What did he want? Because he was sure he wanted Ellanoire to never  _not_  be with him, but he didn't want Charlotte to grow up without a mother any longer than she already has. And Ellanoire has been a great woman who has filled that missing maternal role, but if he told her to get married to him, what would she do?

"I just want us to live together."

"Luke-"

"So that you can take care of Charlotte even when I'm around. She like you very much, and I wouldn't mind having an extra person. Please, Ellanoire."

He could hear her sigh over the phone, and secretly, he hoped that she would say yes if only for Charlotte.

"You only call my by my full name when it's serious, and this seems pretty serious to you, so fine. I'll move in with you,and be a live-in nanny."

"Thank you for your kind understanding."

"I would never want Charlotte to grow up without a mother, she's too precious." And the long beep sound meant that she had hung up on him. Carefully, he placed his phone down and rubbed his temples.

So, she was going to be living with them now. Not that it wasn't great, but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to take her agreeing to it so easily. Though, her last sentence did make it seem like she was only doing this for Charlotte.

Right, everything was only for Charlotte.  

 


End file.
